conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ggän
General information Ggän is to be the anciënt language of the gan familly, as all the other langs (future projects) have initiated from Ggän. Ggän is seen as the phoniciän of their people, their language branched widely into the future. Though full knowledge is gained of the Ggän language, only a few documents written by actual Ggän have been found. as their litterature was undevelloped, and their writing system extremely hard to read. Phonology Consonants ¹n is /ɴ/ on the end of a word, otherwise it is /n/ Vowels ¹e˞ is mid, not close. Diphthongs ¹the initial /i/ is also pronounced /j/ ²the initial /u/ is also pronounced /w/ Triphthongs ¹the initial /i/ is also pronounced /j/ ²the initual /u/ is also pronounced /w/ Alphabet Phonotatctics Grammar Nouns Genders Cases ¹also used for time. Verbs tense The dictionary form of a verb ends on ièr, this can be modified to get the future or past tense. A present tense doesn't have to include the base-form in the verb, it can use the stem only. An historical past or narrative can also be created by starting the verb with a certain word, an historical past can also be created by adding a prefix to the verb. Verb aspect an aspect is creating by adding a word after the verb, or initiating a sentence with a word. if an Article Prononouns presonal pronouns Demonstratives Syntax The syntax has an important role in the Ggän language, by shifting it you can create either an intterogative or an imperative depending on how you shift. Does the sentence lack a verb, the english verb to be will be added in translation (if the sentence has both a erg and acc) Vocabulary For vocabulary and irregular verbs check conworkshop Example text Universal Declaration of Human Rights Article 1 : All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. : Öj qöða zhal gçav zhièr ðal zcarak kyùr èr palev kèr juqir kyùr èr palev. Öj mjèr nouhièr ðal maatouk èr qaalän. lakièr mèr melùr ðei oulankav ulkal. : CONT human all NEW ERG be born PRES dignity equal and free and right equal and free ACC. CONT 3ND DAT to give PRES reason and conscience ACC. to do PRES 3ND ERG 3ND ACC REFL brotherhood spirit INST. Article 2 : Everyone is entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, without distinction of any kind, such as race, colour, sex, language, religion, political or other opinion, national or social origin, property, birth or other status. : ðe qurièr 'l taku jùr urak èr uren èr pharakan èr ggä èr skaval :Furthermore, no distinction shall be made on the basis of the political, jurisdictional or international status of the country or territory to which a person belongs, whether it be independent, trust, non-self-governing or under any other limitation of sovereignty. Category:Languages Category:August Challenge